Things Could Be Better
by DreamWriter4610
Summary: Toothie is just a normal boy with the height of being just 5ft and is shorter than every of his friends. His life is completely the same but things get out of hand when a rider, owns a vespa, came to Burgess.


**Welp. I'm into genderswap of them and others haha. But the most favourite thing to even think was male version of Tooth in a Human AU and I am glad I did it. 8D The list of characters will be appear in the end of this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Toothie Fisher walk along the sidewalk, with his bicycle at his side. He look at the windows of every store. Seeing clothes, costumes, dvds and would stop to see the games. He glance at it and see his favourite game but shook his head the moment he saw that price and walk off, cursing himself for making his hope go down.

He look up and-god knows why-the weather is sure freezing as ever, but not really. Just a cold wind that blew toward him to nowhere in the air. He growls as he roll his eyes. Hating the weather as bad as hating his own part time job. He stare at the name, "Les Lune". A cliche toward to his manager (and owner)'s name. He then heard his name behind his back.

It was his friend, a man of age 19 and blonde with ponytail but what make him stand out is that he had a thin sort of headband around his forehead, keep the bang off but the right bang was over his right eye and, you know, he doesn't mind at it. Well, his name is Astrider Hofferson, but everyone call him, 'Ast' if they're friends with him like Toothie.

Toothie roll his eyes when he turn around to see his buddy and greet him, "Hey man, how's that winter holiday going?"

"Ah, fine as always! Hiccup and I went to visit the animal care to see Toothless...We also watch movies, marathons and can't you believe that girl is genius on fixing my beat-up computer, damn girl"

"Heh, I'm glad your relationship with her was pretty okay since last year!"

"Not that she's too sassy about all things she did, man...You should have seen her face, you know?"

"Heh, I wish I did see it when I didn't visit my folks...but should you go inside? I'm locking my bike right now, so see you later."

Astrider laughed, pat Toothie's back and enter as he said, "Well, I see you inside, and hey I want hear your holiday too!"

Once he vanish into the cafe, Toothie roll his eyes and soon start locking the bicycle when he heard the vroom sound somewhere. He look left and right of the road, then the sound became clearer and clearer when he saw a vespa appearing out of blue.

That vespa went pass, and he blink his eyes. He had swear he saw a white hair, but shook his head and telling himself it could be a old man...but again, he can't tell what that rider really look like.

He just shrug and enter the cafe.

"Hey Toothie," The first voice he heard when he enter the kitchen was taller than him but shorter than Astrider. He's almost a year older than Toothie and had brownie, somehow side-mess-spike-way sort of hairstyle and wave Toothie when he saw him, that is Raphael Moore. Raphael continued, "How's the holiday with your folks?"

"Fine, as usual." Toothie replied, dropping his backpack to the couch nearby and grab the apron hanging in one of these hooks, "My mom is pestering with all the strict rules when we're with relatives..."

"Your dad?"

"Geez, you should know that already, he's still in overseas even in holidays too!" Toothie said, washing his hands and fix himself, "What about you, Rapz?"

"You got to believe, Eugenia and I went to visit the coolest place I ever seen, and I think I send you guys that picture did I?"

"Yeah you did," Astrider who just enter the kitchen, "Plus the opening is starting soon..."

"I know, I know!" Raphael said with a smile, "At the case, I should check the cashier" Then he left, passing by Astrider as he was gone, Astrider came to ask Toothie.

"So...How's the thing going on?"

Toothie look at him and wonder what he meant until he understand what he is asking and just shook his head.

"I haven't think of good theme, or sort of concept? Man, I wish I didn't go with mom..."

"Ha, that's fine!" Astrider shrug, "Anyway...are you going to swing at the bar tonight?"

"You sure? I'm only 17!"

"Hey, I was kidding man...But swing the sign, will you?"

"Fine, fine I'm out" Toothie said, walking out the kitchen but look over his shoulder, "But hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for that CD you and Hiccup made, it was great!"

"Aha! no problem man, we're always in touch with you, Toothie." Then Toothie went to the front door. As he was about to swing it over to show the cafe is open, someone enter at the moment he swing the sign and came out a Scottish voice, "Ow, watch where yer going!"

He knew that voice and its accent and replied it back,

"Jesus, Meridan! What's the big rush?"

That is temperate young Scottish man with the same exactly age as Toothie and stood up as he said, "Am not gettin' mad at-Oh hey Toothie," He stare at Toothie, who was in the floor, "Ah thought ah was late but now that ah thinkin'-oh ugh stupid clock, that clock!"

His ginger curly hair swing as he pulled Toothie up and said, "Anyway how's yer holiday?"

"Was...ugh...Visiting folks."

"Aye!" the Scottish nodded, "Sound borin' still, but guess ah goin' to the kitchen now"

"Yeah..." Toothie stammered, stretching his back hoping it didn't break and mumbles, "Did he he seriously went to the gym again?"

Then he thought sadly, "And school's starting tomorrow..."

* * *

_VROOOM_

The sound of the vespa came clearer as it went through highway and the rider stop in the central park, looking at that statue of couple of first settlers with rifles and grinned at it as she said to herself, "Guess I'm home already, heh."

* * *

**Characters appear here in order:**

**Toothie = Toothiana from ROTG**

**Astrider = Astrid from HTTYD**

**Raphael = Rapunzel from TANGLED**

**Meridan = Merida from BRAVE**

**Unknown rider is a mystery. **


End file.
